Never Let This Go
by MasochisticMarshmallow
Summary: Alicia's life has gone from beautiful to utter madness in a matter of weeks. How will this 15 year old chipmunk cope with the sudden hurt? Join Ali as she journey's to find happiness once again in her chaos-filled life. Warning: Will have lots of OCs involved! But will also have Alvin as a cameo character. There might be some typos in this fanfic, so please forgive me.


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! ZombieSugarCakes is back again! Anyway, this story revolves around my fursona's life-story(also mine, since this is based on real life events of my life). This story will feature a lot of drama, violence, original characters, so watch out. This fanfic will also mention lightly about God and such. I hope you all don't mind about that. The characters that will be featured In this fanfic are:**

**Flash Jacob Sprayer**

**Katelyn Marie**

**Kuro Rakka Shimo**

**MetalMunk**

**Kendal Sorrentino**

**Dante Hellspawn Seville**

**Alvin Seville**

**And many other characters will be featured as well. Maybe, you guys don't know most of these characters, but that's mainly because these characters are based on my friends on Facebook. Well, my dear readers, enjoy the fanfic!**

November 22, 2012

It's Thanksgiving. Instead of having a big feast with the rest of my family, I'm here at the cemetery. I could feel the cold, harsh wind blow against my face. The dark gloomy clouds fill the sky as night begins to fall. I could already see the moon from a distance. "Why?", you may ask? Well, it all started yesterday. I was in my room, typing up a letter to my fellow teacher, when suddenly, I heard a banging on my door.

"ALICIA! HURRY UP! COME OUTSIDE! WE NEED YOU!", I hear my friend, Katelyn scream at the top of her lungs. I quickly run outside, onto the front porch, and see Flash, dead on the floor. I slowly raise my paws up and cover my mouth. My pupils begin to shrink as I stare at his lifeless corpse.

"FLASH!", I yell as I get down and try to wake him up. No answer. I yell again. Still, no answer.

"He's…gone…why? Why?", I ask myself.

"Heart failure.", Katelyn stutters as she grabs her phone and calls 911.

"Hello, 911?! Yes! I have a friend here who's dead on the floor! I'm not exactly sure what's happened but he's not breathing 'nor is his heart beating! Please! Come quick!", Katelyn says. The world around me blurs as I grow dizzy. I feel nauseated and tired all of a sudden.

"Why? Why is this happened?", I think to myself. Not now. Not like this. I loved him, why did he have to die so early?! I collapse to my knees and bang my paws onto the sides of my head.

"WAKE UP! You're dreaming, you're dreaming, you're dreaming!", I scream. Katelyn stealthily picks me up, grabs my arms, and slaps me across the face.

"Snap out of it, Ali! Please…don't freak out so much..I know he's dead now, but…there's nothing we could do about it..", she tells me as I see warm tears run down her cheeks. I suddenly break down in tears too. I bury my head into her shoulders and cry. I know I'm older than her, but that doesn't mean that I can't feel that she's my older sister at times. I cry for about 20 minutes and see my other friend, Courtney, run outside.

"He's dead. He's….dead.", she says as she examines Flash's body. I watch her walk around his body and suddenly dash away.

"Courtney! Wait!", I call out. But, it's too late. She's inside the house again.

So, here I am…at the cemetery. It's cold, wet, and dark outside. I rub my shoulders as I look up at the sky. The clouds are becoming coal black as the minutes pass.

"Flash, you were more than an amazing brother. You were extraordinary, original, funny, and most of all….loving. I'll miss you, Flash. You'll always be in my heart. Be safe, take care, and hope to see you in Heaven someday," I whisper as I lay a bouquet of flowers on his grave. A flock of doves suddenly rush past me. I hear his voice again. He tells me to always take care of myself and watch out for the others. I promise him I will. I stand up and do a quick prayer. After my prayer, I walk back to my uncle's car.

"Well…how did it go?", he asks. Immediately, I start crying again. Tears stream down my face as memories rush through my head. He meant so much to me. I only knew him for 4 years, but even so…he was like my older brother. It hurt so much to see him gone forever…but then..I reminded myself again…."I'll see him In Heaven someday…don't worry…he'll be ok..he's in a better place now, Ali.." I know he's in a better place now…why am I crying so hard? Shouldn't I be glad he's at least in Heaven now with God? Right?...I wipe my tears from my face and look out the window.

"Don't worry, Flash…tomorrow's a new day. We could do this. Even in Heaven…you could help. I know you can. I know WE can. Tomorrow…everything starts fresh. One day at a time…everything….will be fine."


End file.
